Redemption
by notyourghost
Summary: Puck is depressed that Quinn won't let him take part in their baby's life. When Finn finds Puck in the locker room, clinging to life, the blame shifts to Quinn. Terrified that she's ruining lives, Quinn cries out for redemption. AU after S01 E13.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Glee fanfic and I know it isn't my best work. It will improve, as I'm just getting used to a new style of writing. Reviews would be appreciated and constructive criti**__**cism is welcome! Multiple P.O.V. Let me know if you'd prefer it if I told you who's P.O.V it is at each part, or just continued with the way I have done it.  
>I don't own Glee.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been playing on my mind ever since Glee rehearsal yesterday. Quinn slipped on the wet floor. Finn rushed to her side, which I understood, as she is carrying his child, after all. However, what I didn't expect was Noah Puckerman, the self-proclaimed 'bad-ass' to urgently dash to her side, offering his words of advice, seemingly worried about the health of both Quinn and her unborn child. This led me to an idea that has been circulating in my mind ever since.<p>

I look into the choir room. Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt stand around the piano, the original members of New Directions, along with myself, of course. I walk quickly into the room, aware that I am interrupting an obviously uninteresting, mundane conversation, but not caring. What I have to say is more important, as always.  
>'Hey guys' A quick greeting, as being courteous will be crucial when I am a Broadway star living in New York with many fans and paparazzi wanting to hear my every word, which means I need to perfect my manners before I get there.<br>'Did any of you think it was weird, the way that Puck rushed to Quinn's aid during rehearsal yesterday?' I ask. Mercedes looks at Tina. 'No.' Of course, they don't have my superior mind and quick skills of deduction. 'I mean, he likes her – I mean, they're friends! We all know that' says Artie, with a small laugh. Tina nods. They don't understand what I'm getting at.  
>'Yeah, but it – it seemed like more than that.' Should I tell them? With such vital information, I think it is necessary that I do so. I sigh. 'I've never told you guys this before, but I'm a little psychic. I can't read minds or anything yet, but I do have a sixth sense.' I look around. None of them are taking this seriously. 'Something is definitely going on there!' I look at each of them. Still no dramatic reaction, which I would appreciate after I gifted them with my knowledge.<br>'Uh, we gotta go.' Mercedes stands to exit the choir room, the others following her lead.  
>'We have to practice!' I cry out. Sectionals are coming up, and even with my major suspicions, we are going to win. Nothing will distract me from that fact.<br>'Oh, and we will. As soon as Mr Schuester names a faculty adviser to replace him.' Kurt answers me, while walking away. They're all on their way out, and I follow them towards the door. I shout after them that my psychic abilities are nothing to be scared of. I'm sure the reason they wouldn't believe me is because they are afraid of my superior mind.

I'm going to have to go straight to the centre of my suspicions. Quinn Fabray. 

* * *

><p>She's getting close to figuring it out. That can't happen. She's completely in love with Finn, and she'll tell him the second she knows the truth. If Finn finds out, there is no way he'll compete with us at sectionals. We need him. He's our male lead, and without him we won't have enough members to compete. I already feel awful for telling everyone else that Puck is the real father. Finn and Rachel cannot find out, at least not before sectionals. We just have to keep her distracted for a little while longer.<p>

* * *

><p>I've been getting my morning sickness in the evenings lately. Carole, Finns mom, won't let me do anything other than eat, rest, and puke if I need to. This baby won't let me eat much without making me throw it back up – and then she gives me the weirdest cravings. Pickles and ice cream? Who would eat that? My unborn daughter, apparently. With these sorts of cravings, my baby really could be Finns daughter. I wish.<p>

Anyway, all of that means I've had no time to finish all my homework. I may have gotten pregnant at sixteen, but I have no intentions of completely ruining my life, and I pride myself on my straight A grades. So, right now I'm standing at my locker, finishing my homework five minutes before lesson starts.

'Hey' I glance up. Rachel. Possibly the most annoying (and small) person I've ever met. She doesn't give me a chance to answer – or insult – her before she carries on talking. Why does she talk so fast?  
>'I know it's not my place, but have you had your doctor run the full genetic test panel on your unborn child? I only ask because...' I zone out for a second. She's right, it's not her place! Who does she think she is? I'm daydreaming about being far, far away from her, when she says something about her cousin... carrying sacks? What did she say?<br>'What's that?' I ask, hoping the answer will be relatively short. Of course, it isn't. She's Rachel Berry, after all. Sometimes I think she must have swallowed a dictionary.  
>'It's a genetic disorder. Pretty terrible, from what I understand. If one of the parents is a carrier then there's like a 50 percent chance that the child has it, or something like that.'<p>

I look down, suddenly scared for my daughters health.

'No! No, Leons baby was fine! I-it was still pretty scary, though.' She's trying to reassure me. Maybe she's not that bad. Maybe she was genuinely concerned, and not just being her usual nosy self. I close my locker, leaning against it for support.  
>'My doctor never mentioned that...' I say quietly, shaking my head. I may not be keeping this baby, but I don't want her to be anything other than perfectly healthy. I love her. She's a part of me, whether I planned this or not. I want the best for her; which is why, however much it may hurt me, I know I can't keep her.<br>'You know, I'm such an idiot! They would only run the test if one of the parents was Jewish. Yeah, only Jews carry the gene.' I momentarily feel a sense of relief, before I pull myself out of my fantasy world where Finn is the father and remember. Puck. He's Jewish, which means he could carry the gene, and it could have been passed on to my daughter. Rachel's looking at me. I try to pull myself together. A small 'oh' is all I manage. 'Okay, well I'll see you in rehearsal!' And with her trademark big, beaming smile she's gone.

* * *

><p>I don't find Puck until Glee rehearsal later that day. I make sure to have my back to Finn, on the opposite side of the choir room. As long as I have anything to do with it, Finn is not going to find out the truth.<p>

'You have to take me to go get those Jewish baby tests!' I say, making sure to keep my voice down.  
>'Why? Is that even a real thing?'<br>'Because if something is wrong with the baby, Terri Schuester isn't going to take it!' I say. This isn't the complete truth. It's for my own peace of mind. But I can't let Puck know how much I love this baby. He's already desperate for me to keep her, and I can't do that. I can't raise a baby. She needs a stable home, with a family that's ready for her. She deserves the best life possible. But Puck can't know this, or he'll convince me to keep her. I can't risk it. 'And I can't ask Finn, he'll know something's up' I murmur.

'Does this have to happen tonight? Because I have my fight club.'

Fight club. This only backs up my decision to give her up for adoption. This baby girl needs a steady, secure life with a mature, adult father. She won't get that if we keep her, as much as I love her.  
>'What?' I can't continue since Mr Schue walks in and starts talking. I turn and go to sit in front Finn, since Rachel has already taken the seat next to him.<p>

* * *

><p>I knew it. I knew something was going on. I pretended to read some sheet music while I listened to Quinn and Pucks hushed conversation in the choir room. I couldn't hear every minor detail, but I heard snippets of the conversation, and I got the gist. I knew it. Puck is the real father of Quinns child. I have to inform Finn. It's the right thing to do. He's so worried, and scared. I would be doing him a favour. He won't have the responsibilities any more, and he won't have to work in a job he hates for a child that is not his.<p>

I don't want him to get hurt. I think I may be in love with him, and when I tell him the truth about Quinn, he'll be free to admit that he feels the same way, because I know he does. I can see it.

I'm doing the right thing. I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I forgot to say that the idea for this story came from a prompt on the internet, but I can't remember where. But it said anybody could use it. So if whoever wrote the prompt is reading this, thanks for the idea! Credit goes to you.**

**I know this is just following the show right now, but I'm just setting the scene. It will form its own story soon!  
>I'll try and update a lot, but I'm in the middle of my exams. They'll be over in a couple of weeks so I'll be able to concentrate on this. :)<strong>

**I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p>I leave the choir room with Finn after Glee rehearsal.<p>

'That was pretty cool in there' Finn says. 'I know that must have been hard for you.' He's talking about my generous action of allowing Mercedes to take the ballad at sectionals. Although my voice is of a much better quality and is highly trained, Mercedes does have a raw talent, although if she didn't lack my many years of training she would be better. I may be the star of that club, but Mercedes deserves a moment in the spotlight and there will be many more solos I am sure to be given.

'No, it was the right thing to do. I mean, I wanted to bring the team together' I smile, as we stop at Finns locker.  
>'You know, I've got to be honest, I'm kind of pumped about sectionals. It's just been a hard couple of months, with Quinn and the baby and everything.'<br>I could make it so much easier for him.  
>'I don't know, I really think that winning could make everything <em>good<em> for a while, you know? Is that stupid?'  
>'It's not stupid at all' I try to meet his eyes but I can't. I look down.<br>'Is something up with you?' Finn asks. He needs to know.

'I want you to be happy Finn.' He smiles, his famous half-smile. 'And when you care about someone, you can't sit around and watch them suffer when you know you can do something about it.' His smile has gone, replaced by a look of confusion.  
>'Wh-what are you talking about?' He shakes his head slightly. It's now or never.<br>'I have to tell you something.'

* * *

><p>'Congratulations Mercedes. That was amazing, you deserve this solo.' I smile.<br>'Thanks Quinn. I can't believe Rachel let me have it that easy. I thought I was going to have to use force!' Mercedes laughed. It's nice to see her so happy. The moment is interrupted by a huge bang as the choir room door is kicked open. My hands fly to my swollen belly instinctively. Finn barges in the room and Rachel rushes in after him. I'm about to go to him when he see's Puck and throws him to the ground, before punching him with all his strength.  
>'You son of a bitch! My girlfriend! I'm your best friend! I can't believe this!' Finn screams. He knows. How can he know? What am I going to do now? By this time I'm sobbing. Miss Pillsbury runs out of the room to find help. Finn has run out of words and continues to hit Puck as hard as he can. Everybody just stands and watches in disbelief until Mr Schue comes running and drags Finn off Puck, and Matt and Mike come to their senses and grab hold of him. They're holding him back and he's still trying to get at Puck.<br>'TELL THE TRUTH!' Finn yells. I've never seen him like this.  
>'Punk just walked in and sucker-punched me!' Puck exclaims.<br>'Don't play dumb! You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!' Finn's still trying to get at Puck, no matter how much Mike and Matt try to hold him back.  
>'Who told you this Finn?' I cry.<br>'Obviously it was Rachel!' Kurt says, wide-eyed.  
>'What? I didn't do anything,' Rachel says, not making eye-contact with anyone. Her face is tear-stained. I don't know what she has to cry about.<br>'Yeah, it was Rachel but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from both of you,' Finn says. He's stopped trying to get at Puck, and Matt and Mike have let him go.  
>'Finn, just calm down!' Mr Schue is trying to calm the situation.<br>'NO! THEY'RE BOTH LYING TO ME!' He's screaming again. He looks at me for the first time in all of this. 'Is it true? Just tell me. Is it true?' I can see the hurt on his face as he stares me in the eyes. I walk forwards, still crying, until I'm stood right in front of him.

'Yes' I whisper. 'Puck is the father.' The look of bewilderment on his face as he registers what I've done breaks my heart even more. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves better.  
>'So a-all... all that stuff from the hot tub? Wh-wh... You just made that up?' He struggles to word his thoughts. I can't believe I've done this to him.<p>

'You were stupid enough to buy it!' Puck isn't helping. Finn tries to get around me to attack him again, but Mr Schue stops him.  
>'I am so sorry!' I whimper. I can't put it into words how much I hate myself.<p>

'Screw this!' Finn pushes Mr Schues hands away. 'I'm done with you!' He says, pointing in my face. 'I'm done with – I'm done with all of you!' He shouts, and leaves the room, kicking over a chair on his way out. Everybody is silent. There's nothing for me to do except stand there and cry.

* * *

><p>I sit in an empty corridor, staring blankly ahead. I don't know what to do with myself. I've got no tears left to cry. I can't face Finn. I have nowhere to live now. But I can't bring myself to feel anything other than regret. I can't bring myself to think of anything but the look on Finns face when I confirmed what he already knew. That I am a liar, a cheater, a slut.<p>

'I'm so sorry.' Rachel. Why can't she leave me alone? She's ruined everything and – no. No, it's not her fault. Finn needed to know. I'm just too much of a coward. I should have told him as soon as I found out I was pregnant. 'I – I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can, just try and avoid my nose.' She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. Am I really that much of a bitch? That much of a bitch that people just assume I want to hurt them?

'I'm not mad at you' I mutter, shaking my head. 'All you did was what I was too afraid to do. Tell the truth.' She opens her eyes, looking shocked. She sits down next to me.  
>'I was selfish when I told him,' she says. That's true, but what I did was much more self-centred. 'I wanted to break you two up so he would want to be with me.' A few months ago, I would have gone crazy. I would have called her all sorts of names, maybe even thrown a slap in there. But now, I don't feel anything towards her. My feelings of regret are too strong.<br>'And now neither of us have him' I say. 'I have hurt so many people.'  
>I feel like I need to show people how sorry I am, but I can't continue.<br>'Can you go now? I just really want to be alone.' She nods, and gets up to leave as a single tear falls down my face.

I'm alone for only a couple of seconds, before Puck takes Rachels place.

'Hey. So, I know you're upset now, but I want to be with you.' My heart jumps, but I ignore it. I can't keep this baby. That hasn't changed. 'And I'm going to do everything I can to be a good dad to our baby.' That may be true. But we aren't ready. And this baby deserves the best family possible.  
>'Thanks,' I say, and I mean it. 'But I honestly can't handle any more stress in my life right now. 'I'm going to do this on my own.' By that I mean the pregnancy. Not raise the baby.<br>'I know you don't understand it, but please respect it,' I whisper as I get up to leave, before I break down in front of him.

I can't show Puck how much I love our baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys. My exams are going to be over in a week or so, so the updates will be better, longer and more frequent. Don't worry, the drama will start in the next couple of chapters! I promise! This chapter is mainly setting the scene outside of the show. It gets better soon. I promise._**

Please review :) it encourages me to write and update quicker.  
>Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>I watch her as she unpacks her things in the guest room. My mom wasn't happy about the baby, but she would never throw a frightened, homeless, pregnant girl out on the streets. Especially when it was her son's baby the girl was carrying.<p>

Finn threw her out. She didn't have anywhere else to go, so she's staying here. I'm not complaining. She's my baby mama, and she's still hot even if she is getting all fat and stuff. I wouldn't say that to her though! She'd go crazy. Hormones and shit, I guess. Whatever.

Maybe if she's living here, she'll see how much I want to keep our baby. She'll see that I would support her, and so would my mom. She wouldn't be on her own. We could do it. She's fucking determined to give up the baby for adoption though. It pisses me off. That baby is half me! Shouldn't I have a say in this?

'Puck! Are you listening? Stop staring at me! Could I have a bit of privacy please?' She snaps, and I start, realising she's been talking to me while I was thinking about convincing her to keep the baby.

'Sorry', I mutter, and turn to leave the room. What the hell? What's wrong with me? I don't usually back down like that. It's just cause she's my baby mama. The Puckasaurus is not going soft. I'm as bad-ass as they come.

'Wait. I'm sorry. It's just been a hard day,' she murmurs, her eyes downcast. I nod, and stand in the doorway awkwardly. 'Would you mind just leaving me for an hour, Puck? I'd like to be alone right now.' I hesitate, and then slowly turn to leave the room. 'Let me know if you need anything,' I close the door behind me. I trudge to my room and sit heavily on my bed, head in hands.

* * *

><p>I'm so grateful for Pucks mom. Sure, she's mad at Puck, but she let me stay here without a second thought. I hate to be a burden, so I'll work for my keep. I'll clean, or babysit Sarah, Pucks 9 year old sister. She's so sweet. I was sat in the guest room – my room – about an hour after I moved in, just staring into space when I heard a soft knock on my door. She was stood there, with a plate of cake in her hand. She held it out to me shyly. I smiled.<br>'Thank you, sweetie.'  
>She grinned before running off down the stairs. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. It's already like having the little sister I always wanted.<p>

I felt slightly awkward, but I was getting thirsty. So I quietly made my way to the kitchen, before standing in the middle of the room uncertainly, not sure if I could just help myself.  
>'Is everything OK, Quinn?' Pucks mom says.<br>'Um... Yes. I was just... I just needed a drink?' It turns into a question.

'Help yourself. I want you to feel at home here. I wish you hadn't gotten pregnant at your age, but I don't judge you for it. I'll respect whatever decision you make. You are so strong Quinn. To give a child up for adoption is the most selfless, brave thing you could ever do. I'm proud of you. I want you to be a part of this family,' she says softly, looking me in the eye. My eyes have filled with tears, and they flow over, down my cheeks. 'Thank you,' I whisper. She comes closer to me and offers a hug, opening her arms to me. I fall into them, trying to stop crying, but only sobbing harder.

'Mom? You made her cry! What did you say to her?' Puck comes into the room, surprisingly protective.  
>'Noah-'<br>'N-no, Puck, it's nothing like th-that. Your mom is just s-so amazing. I am so g-grateful. I hope – I hope you all know that' I sniff, finally getting control of myself and wiping my eyes. Puck looks at me, confused. But happy.

I smile, and leave the room to get a drink.

* * *

><p>Noah had sounded unusually solemn when he called out for me when he got home from school. I'd gone into the living room, only to see him, stood next to a shaking – pregnant – girl. Noah had taken a deep breath.<p>

'Mom, this is Quinn. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Quinn's pregnant. It's my baby. My baby girl,' I just stare at him, dumbfounded. The girl lets out a small whimper and a tear slides down her face. 'She doesn't have anywhere to live. Her parents threw her out. Could she stay here for a while? I'm trying to take responsibility for my actions and all that, like you always tell me...' He trails off, closing his eyes and ducking his head as he waits for my anger. But I'm not angry.

I feel only pity for the girl I can't take my eyes off. She's no more than sixteen. She's sobbing now, obviously frightened. I couldn't imagine how scared she must be, pregnant at that age, with obviously unsupportive, awful parents.

'Quinn?' She looks up, bracing herself. The sadness and fear in her eyes are prominent. 'You can stay here as long as you want to, honey. Even after that baby is born. Consider this a new home.' She looks so shocked, as does Noah. I have a sudden, bizarre urge to laugh at the expressions on their faces.

The girl breaks down into a fresh wave of sobs, and Noah pulls her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. I leave the room quietly. They obviously need a few moments alone. We can figure everything out later.

I go to my bedroom, and sit on my bed. Suddenly I find myself crying. Not for myself, but for Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know what you think :)<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know! I suck! It has been FAR too long since I updated. I know how annoying it is when storys take ages to get updated. I'm sorry :( Don't stop reading! The drama/angst is finally starting! Just stick with me!**

**I don't want to make excuses but you would NOT believe the computer troubles I've had! First my laptop broke, so I had to wait ages for it to get fixed. THEN when I got it back, my charger broke! And the new one took AGES to be delivered! Then I went on holiday so that was an extra week of not being able to write lol.**

**But I'm motivated now and I'm going to get a few chapters written in advance, so I'll hopefully always be able to update pretty regularly.**

**Again, I'm SORRY! Don't hate me.**

**This chapter is pretty short and sucky, but it felt like a good place to end it. Love you guys! I'll update soon! And the chapters should be longer after this!**

**I don't own Glee obviously.**  
><strong>Review if you don't hate me after this long wait :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinns been living here for about four months now. I don't want to sound like a pussy, but it's great. Sarah loves having her here. She's always bugging her to do her hair, or make-up, and shit like that. I keep having to remind her that Quinn is pregnant and needs to rest – hey, I just want what's best for my kid. I'm not turning in to a fucking chick.<p>

Quinn's pretty big now. She's about 6 months along, and the baby's kicking the hell out of her. She's still set on giving it away, and I'm still set on convincing her to keep it.

The more the baby grows, the more Quinn loves it. She tries to hide it, but I can see it in her eyes. That just makes her more determined to give it up. Every time she lets me feel the baby kick, I love it more. Which I didn't think was possible. And it just makes me fucking feel worse. I don't even know what I'll do when the baby is gone.

* * *

><p>Puck won't stop trying to change my mind about the baby. I don't want to hurt him, but if it gives my baby the life she deserves, then I'll do it. Living with him does not help. He's experiencing everything with the pregnancy – my mood swings, my exhaustion, my cravings and the baby's movements. It all just makes it more real for him, and he's growing more attached every second. It has to stop. I have to get away, and now I have somewhere else to go.<p>

I'm determined to get straight A's, so I spend most of my time studying. I was in the library alone, like usual, when Mercedes took a seat opposite me. Before I knew it, I had another place to live. She said they have a spare bedroom because her brother went to college.

I was literally speechless. It was like this huge weight had been lifted, because now I would have that space I needed, away from Puck, so I have no distractions. I could talk about life after the baby without feeling guilty for doing this to him.

Although I know a part of me will always carry that guilt.

* * *

><p>'We need to talk, Puck.'<p>

He looks up warily from his seat on his bed. I want to cry when I see his sleep-deprived expression and his red rimmed eyes.

I don't know how to tell him. I've been practicing in my head all day, but now I'm actually doing it, I've forgot everything I was going to say. I open and close my mouth stupidly for a few minutes, still unable to find words.

'What, Quinn? Are you just going to stand there like an idiot all day? Don't bother wasting my time because I've got things to –'

'I'm moving out,' the words leave my mouth without any conscious thought. I clap my hands over my mouth, realising just how cold I sounded. He just stared at me. I lowered my hands and took a step towards him.

'Puck, I -' I don't get any further before he scrambles up from his bed and shoots out of the room. I hear the front door slam a second later, and just sink down to the floor right there in his bedroom, the tears starting straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOAH. What's this random story update that's showing up in my emails? I don't remember this!  
>OK I know thats what you're all thinking!<br>You're right! I suck!  
>I've been really busy in the last few months with college, exams and my job. But that's no excuse because I didn't update before all that started.<br>So yeah. HATE ON ME HATERS. I deserve it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY NEW YEAR by the way. lol.**

**So here's the deal. I really want to throw myself back into this writing thing. I've got a few one-shots I've been working on that I'm quite proud of, and quite a lot of new ideas. And of course, ideas for this story. I've read over it, and quite frankly it sucks. I can do so much better than this. I honestly believe I can be a good writer, I just need to stop being so lazy, manage my time and get to work, because I really do enjoy it.**

**So I'm going to take this story down, do a WHOLE lot of editing and re-writing and just generally make it worth reading, then re-upload it. This time I'll be patient and make sure to have quite a few chapters written before I re-post this story, so I'll always have a chapter to upload if I don't get time to write a new one, instead of rushing into posting it.**

**Hopefully it won't be too long.**  
><strong>If anyone is still reading this, once again, I SUCK. I really am sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Don't give up on me, and hopefully this story will be up and running again soon.<strong>  
><strong>Much love to everyone who read this in the first place.X<strong>


End file.
